1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof game ball and, more particularly, to a flexible waterproof game ball constructed of water-impervious material for use in wet environments and for enhancing safety during training or informal play.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional regulation game balls (e.g., football, baseball, basketball) are inappropriate for use in wet environments, such as in a pool, at the beach or in the rain. Upon contact with water, conventional regulation game balls tend to become stiff and heavy, which adversely affects the flexibility and usability of the ball. Additionally, conventional regulation game balls are unable to effectively protect the interior thereof against moisture.
Moreover, during training of players at all levels in the sports of football, baseball and basketball, for example, fundamentals are oftentimes not properly learned due to the fear associated with the hard regulation game ball. Actual injuries and the fear thereof have a profound impact on the ability of younger players to relax and learn the game. In numerous instances, the potential risk of being hit by thrown regulation balls leads many beginners to shun the sport.
Apart from the training potential afforded by a game ball that is softer than regulation game balls, some circumstances call for a recreational game ball that is safer than a regulation football, baseball or basketball. At the commonplace family or office picnic, for example, pickup football, baseball or basketball games occur in which the skill levels vary widely among the participants. Such games are usually played near crowds and in confined areas. Usually no protective equipment is available for the players. Play with a regulation football, baseball and basketball in such situations is imprudent because of the risk of injury, and it is not infrequent that players will be injured during play due to being hit by the game ball.
Poor weather often forces the play of ball sports indoors, for example, into a gymnasium. The risk of property damage in confined indoor areas from regulation footballs and baseballs, for example, has largely relegated the use of gyms to ball sports such as basketball, volleyball, badminton and similar sports. Window breakage, abrasion and scuffing of floors and destruction of wallboard, light fixtures, and other property is almost certain to occur if a regulation football or baseball is used indoors. Insurance premiums for gymnasiums in which football and baseball practices are regularly held are higher as a result of the risk of physical property damage. Additionally, the risk of player injury increases dramatically as a result of the closer proximity of the players to each other and the hardness of the surfaces from which a ball in play can rebound.
Prior attempts have been made to provide a safe, high performance, durable recreational game ball. One extremely soft, cellular plastic foam recreational game ball has been provided for simulated play and the training of the young. Such conventional recreational game balls, however, being formed of open cell foams, are extremely light in weight and have unrealistic dynamic characteristics. In addition, they are rather flimsy, absorbent of moisture, and are not intended to be used by advanced football or baseball players for serious practice or training.
Other attempts to provide safe, high performance, durable recreational game balls has resulted in game balls which are readily distortable, easily affected by water and rather easily destructible. Moreover, while other conventional game balls tend to replicate regulation game balls in weight and performance, they offer no increased safety to players. On the other hand, conventional game balls which are characterized as being soft and safe do not accurately replicate either the appearance, texture, or surface features of regulation game balls.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in conventional game balls used in wet environments and/or during training or informal play.